


The Ritual

by Boscage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, Futanari, Futanari - Bismuth, Oral, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, foot job, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boscage/pseuds/Boscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth breaks in Amethyst, the 'new recruit,' with a 'ritual' from the Homeworld days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in a long time so it is rough as hell. This is also the first NSFW writing I have ever done. Hope people enjoy it!

“So you know, we Crystal Gems have more rituals than what you’ve already seen,” Bismuth said as she paced around the short, purple hued cutie standing in front of her. She grinned as she eyed the other gem up and down before she began to explain the ‘ritual’ they were about to perform. “You see, this one comes all the way back from Homeworld. It was regular to break in the newly formed gems like this and Rose knew it was the only tradition worth keeping,” Bismuth paused as she moved closer, “because it’s just too dang fun to forget. So, new recruit, are you ready?”

“How can I be ready when I don’t even know what we’re doing?” Amethyst pouted as she looked around the room. She didn’t understand why they were at the upper level of the forge for the ritual. “And why do we have to be in this place anyway?” She wondered before sensing just how close Bismuth had gotten. Bismuth leaned forward as she wrapped an arm around Amethyst’s neck. She took the violet gem’s chin in her other hand and traced the shape of her lips with her rough thumb. It felt so good to hold someone again. It felt so good just to even be able to feel again. Bismuth couldn’t wait to start the fun.

“For some privacy,” Bismuth closed the distance between their lips. Amethyst’s eyes widened as she suddenly felt the blue behemoth’s lips meet her own. Quickly she pulled away. She couldn’t believe this new gem would be so bold. Nor did she expect anything so sudden. “And like I said, I’m breaking in the new recru-” Amethyst interrupted Bismuth to return the kiss. Her sight filled with the rainbow colors of Bismuth’s hair; her lungs filled with the scent of of the forge and its blacksmith; the flesh of her lips felt welcomed by Bismuth. She ran her fingers all over the gargantuan gem’s chest and arms to trace every curve and muscle with her touch before reaching her hands under the blacksmith’s apron. Amethyst traced the woman’s hard and pert nipples with her fingers then rested her hands. Bismuth teased the entrance to Amethyst’s mouth with her tongue. Understanding Bismuth’s desire, Amethyst slightly opened her mouth so the two could dance with their tongues. A passionate dance is what Amethyst expected but not what she received. Bismuth’s tongue thrust into Amethyst’s mouth and almost down her throat. Her eyes lost focus a little as the thick tongue filled her mouth. She tried to roll her tongue around the other gem’s but Amethyst just couldn’t help getting lost in the sensation. Her hands slid out from under the apron then down into her pants to her sex and felt how wet her lower lips had become. The release of her juices slicked her folds to make them feel foreign even to her. Amethyst had never seen or felt this side of herself before. Her fingers had explored her folds before but this feeling was entirely new to her. The passionate warmth emanating from her small but thickened clit confirmed her want. It confirmed her desire to be taken by this hardened gem standing before her. Her tongue pushed itself out of her mouth to make more room for Bismuth’s throat-fucking. Amethyst wanted more and the ‘kiss’ wasn’t enough.

“Oh, I think I’m gonna love this ritual,” Amethyst laughed as she pulled away, a strand of saliva being the remaining connection. “Just give me a sec, okay?” She began to undress with just enough space between the two for her to remove all of her clothing and still give Bismuth a full view of her body. She was sure to put on a small show too by cupping her breasts together after taking her shirt off followed by a little wiggling as she worked her pants down over her hips. The two were still close enough to feel the energy coming off of each other. Amethyst held one of her arms as she she shyly bowed her head while keeping her eyes on Bismuth. “So, am I ready for the next part?”

“Honey, we’re still just getting started,” she gently pushed Amethyst down to her knees. “I saw you work your jaw around that pizza burrito and figured you’d love to try my ‘cooking,’” Bismuth grinned then unclasped her belt and brought the neck of the apron over her head while slowly moving the rest of the apron to the side and out of the way. Amethyst’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Bismuth had a long, thick, and imposing cock ready to ‘break in’ new recruits. It pulsed as she flexed it to life. “Wanna try swallowing this?” Bismuth laughed heartily. She gently wrapped a hand under her cock and started stroking from the base of the shaft to the bottom of the head. The strokes were long and smooth to really get it ready for the fun about to come.

“Yeah, I’m definitely gonna love this ‘ritual,’” Amethyst giggled and moved Bismuth’s hand out of the way to get her hands around the cock. She loved the weight of it in her hands. She loved the shape of the length and the aberration of the slightly rough edges where the couple veins were. The head was soft but firm and smoothed to a sheen. Hidden by the cock was a hefty sack that was filled and ready to be drained. Amethyst brought the tip of the cock to the edge of her lips with one hand while the other massaged the cum filled sack. She gently brushed her lips over the tip to tease Bismuth. Then she brushed again, and again, enjoying the look on Bismuth’s face each time her lips gently touched the head. She lightly traced one side of the cock’s length with her lips as she pushed her head forward. Her mouth now rested below the heavy orbs in front of her. To get a better view, Amethyst lifted the cock up with one hand and held the sack in the other. The cum filled orbs could fit into the palm of one of her hands but it felt so much better to let just one of the orbs fill up the space of her hand. Amethyst started to pump Bismuth’s cock as she brought her lips to the strained sack carrying the gem’s cum. Slowly her lips parted as she began to take the sack into her mouth.

Bismuth exhaled to let go of the tension when she felt the warmth of Amethyst’s mouth. She figured the violet skinned girl would be shy but she didn’t expect her to take any sort of initiative. Their eyes met as Bismuth bent her head to see the girl enjoying herself. She could see a new sense of joyful confidence in Amethyst’s eyes. Amethyst rolled her tongue around the testicle in her mouth before pulling it out with a little fleshy pop sound that her sucking made. She let the other testicle hover between her lips. It didn’t quite make contact with her mouth but Bismuth could feel Amethyst’s warm breath blow over it. Amethyst’s tongue slowly reached out to the dry orb awaiting her touch. She started to flick her tongue back and forth to make the sack swing ever so slightly. With each flick of her tongue the testicle would lightly bounce off of one of her lips. Then, with a devious smile, Amethyst so gently took hold of it with her teeth.

“Woah!” Bismuth was surprised by the gentle teasing being replaced with a little rough contact. Amethyst held one of the testicles between her teeth and very slowly moved her jaw from side to side. It didn’t hurt but didn’t necessarily feel good either. It was the unique kind of pain that felt good because it was a gentle new feeling that was not ill intended. Bismuth could feel her pre-cum beginning to trickle out of the tip of her cock. She watched as it started to pool around her slit. The pre-cum slowly trailed down her length to add a little shine to it. Her eyes followed the stream of pre as it moved towards Amethyst’s hand that was busy doing small pumps at the base of the cock. Amethyst’s smiling eyes shone a little brighter when her hand slid closer to the end of the shaft. Bismuth let out a tiny moan as Amethyst eased her jaw’s grip on the testicle. Her hand began spreading the pre all over the weighty cock before she wrapped her fingers around the head. Then her small purple fingers twirled around the pre slicked cock-head and covered her hand with the sticky liquid. Suddenly she bit down a little harder on the testicle. A new stream of pre flowed out around the finger Amethyst was using to cover the slit. “Ah, damn,” Bismuth moaned through clenched teeth, “I’m gonna cum if you keep it up.”

Amethyst pulled the larger gem to her knees then pushed down on the middle of her chest to get her on her back. The cock never left her grip the whole way down. She curled her legs in slightly and leaned forward so that the cock was now standing in front of her breast. The skin darkened near the end of the cock and pre bubbled out of the tip. Its throbbing made it seem as if it was begging for release. Amethyst inched forward to let the cock rest between her perky tits. Her nipples met as she squeezed her perky tits around the cock. Bismuth began to grind her cock all around the smooth flesh that wrapped around her. The head of her cock pressed against the gem on Amethyst’s chest. Amethyst smiled as the cock slid against her smooth gem. Some pre rubbed out onto the gem. Her gem glistened slightly with the new ‘polish’ added on. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way of the fun.

“You ready to see me really swallow something?”

“Show me what you’ve got!” Bismuth enthusiastically shouted. She may have been too excited from her cock being so close to feeling the relief of cumming.

Amethyst couldn’t help but laugh at Bismuth’s excitement. Suddenly and swiftly she took the cock into her mouth. She swallowed it all the way down to the base of the shaft. Her tongue traced the edges of the veins. Their juices mixed as her saliva met with the pre slicked cock. Both of her hands reached back down between her legs to mix the pre covered fingers with her own juices. Bismuth sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows and bowed her head. She watched as her cock was held in Amethyst’s throat. The thickness became distinct when Amethyst slowly pulled back and the cock slid out of her mouth. Bismuth followed it all the way out with her eyes.

“That all?” Bismuth mocked. Amethyst grinned as she used one hand to lather Bismuth’s sack with their mix of juices while the other slid along the cock. She moved her hands to caress Bismuth’s abs. They drew small, comforting, circles around the larger woman’s abdomen as Amethyst moved her head behind Bismuth’s groin. Bismuth heard the familiar sound of a gem shifting but all she could see was the bit of Amethyst’s face not hidden by the cock. Amethyst rose with a cute little smile after the sound of the shifting faded. She sat up on her knees and kept her back as straight as she could to remain comfortable while lowering her head to hover a few inches above the cock. Her eyes met Bismuth’s then she gave a quick wink and giggle. Suddenly, her tongue whipped out of her mouth and wrapped around the yearning thickness below her. Bismuth shuddered out a sighing moan in disbelief of this sensation. She wasn’t expecting Amethyst to shift her tongue into a whip-like form and couldn’t believe the girl’s expertise. Then she remembered that whips are Amethyst’s specialty.

The soft flesh of the tongue coiled around Bismuth’s cock. It wasn’t snugly wrapped, thus leaving some space uncovered each time the tongue wrapped around her. It was wrapped from just below the head to just above the base. Bismuth cooed softly as she enjoyed the sensation. Parts of her cock were softly nestled beneath the warm flesh of the tongue. But other parts were left open to feel the mixing of cool air and warm breath blowing over her. Amethyst started to massage the cum filled orbs taking up the space of the hefty sack resting below the cock and just above the floor. She cupped one in each hand and started rubbing her thumbs around the sack. The skin pulled ever so slightly under the tension between her thumbs and the testicles. Softly, she pinched the testicles between her index fingers and thumbs. Then, using her middle fingers to push, she began to roll them around. The cock strained and she could feel it push the last of the pre out. Amethyst could feel the underside of the cock become more and more pronounced as it filled will Bismuth’s cum. She knew her partner was close when the pre began to thicken. Her tongue coiled up and down the cock in a steady rhythm. Amethyst was starved, she needed to swallow something thick and warm. The pre just was filling her enough. She wanted the thickness of cum to fill her up and warm her body.

Amethyst took the cock into her mouth as her tongue was still trying to work the cum out. Her tongue acted as her lower lip as she pressed the cock between her upper lip and her tongue. First she only kept it at the entrance to her mouth. Then inch by inch she let more of the cock fill her until the whole tongue wrapped cock filled her mouth. She bobbed her head in a rhythm opposite to the one the tongue performed as it looped around the thickness filling her mouth. Amethyst didn’t want to drown out one sensation with the other. The feeling of her own tongue fucking her mouth amused her. She savored every drop of pre that dripped down her throat. The taste made her salivate even more. Aroused didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. A yearning hunger grew deep within her.

Bismuth moaned deeply. The titillating sounds she made echoed all around the forge. She wanted to say something witty but knew she was too lost to the pleasure. Her hands found their way to her nipples. They proudly stood erect on her muscular breast. Gently she squeezed and rolled them around. She imagined her fingers to be Garnet’s and Pearl’s instead of her own. The embrace of her beloved friends is what she missed most. She began to softly gyrate her hips and arch her back. Imagining the warmth of her friends mixing with Amethyst’s lewdness proved too much for her. She struggled to keep her composure. Her face contorted into a strained grin. The pleasure was too much and she couldn’t keep back her moans. She couldn’t keep an eased look on her face no matter how hard she tried. The pleasure forced her to give in. Deep moans of sheer bliss escaped from within her. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

The cock expanded inside of Amethyst’s mouth. Its throbbing caused her tongue to unfurl slightly as it made room to unload. Quickly Amethyst withdrew her tongue and held the tip of the cock between her lips. Both of her hands reached out to grasp the cock. There was practically no traction as her hands pumped up and down the throbbing thickness. Bismuth’s hands reached down and grasped her thighs as her gyrating turned into small thrusts. Amethyst would only allow the tip of Bismuth’s cock to enter her mouth and no more. She wanted to feel the cum empty from the cock within her hands. She curled her thumbs in slightly to apply pressure to the underside of the cock. Bismuth’s moans were rapid and more profound than before. Her panting became more frantic as she tried to thrust deeper.

There were no words, only the sound of a single deep moan filled the forge. Bismuth cried out as she raised her hips and arched her back as high as she could. She thrust as much as she could of her cock into Amethyst’s mouth and down her throat. It flexed and expanded as hard as imaginable. Amethyst’s eyes watered slightly from the sheer force. Finally, cum blasted down her throat as she wanted. Only one of her hands remained on the cock as it pressed down on the base in an attempt to milk out as much cum as possible. Her other hand rested just above the cock to keep Bismuth from thrusting any deeper. Each blast became weaker as she slowly pulled the cock out from between her lips. A couple ropes of cum, each slightly less thick than the last, shot past her face and landed somewhere in her ponytail. She pressed her thumb into the middle of the base and drew out the last dollop of cum. It gently trickled out of the cum-slit when she brought her thumb up to the tip. She snaked her tongue out and ran its edge along the cock to gather up all the mixed juiced covering it. With the tip of her tongue she scooped up that last bit of cum. Bismuth looked down and watched as Amethyst coiled her tongue to let the cum settle inside the coils. Amethyst watched Bismuth watch her as she retracted the cum carrying tongue. She shifted her tongue back to normal after gulping the last bit of her meal.

“So, did I pass the ritual or what?”

Bismuth finally caught her breath. “Well, it wasn’t a test but more of a personal initiation,” she smirked as she sat up. She took Amethyst’s cute, plump, little face into her palms then leaned in to kiss her equally plump and pouty lips. This time Amethyst forced the tongue play. She almost expected another mouth fucking but was greeted with a deep and passionate kiss. Bismuth explored Amethyst’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined and rolled around each other. She licked up whatever she could of their juices Amethyst hadn’t swallowed. “And like I said,” she giggled a little menacingly, “we’re still just getting started.”

Bismuth wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s lower back. Her muscles felt almost unnatural as they rested against Amethyst’s smooth body. She lifted Amethyst up and brought her in closer. She set her partner down so that Amethyst’s thighs rested atop her own. Sandwiched, her softening cock had the flesh of both bodies pressing into it. Their hands found their way to each other’s nipples. They embraced each other as their tongues danced between them. The noises of their tongues copulating aroused them even more. Both gems started gyrating their hips as they rubbed their breasts together. Amethyst’s clitoris tickled every time it rubbed between Bismuth’s shaft and sack. The juices still flowing out from her folds kept the sack lathered. The cock moved to the rhythm their bodies shared. Its softness made it an easier fit between them. Bismuth could feel her testicles churn as they worked tirelessly to produce more cum.

They wrapped their arms around each other with their nipples pressing together as they drew closer. Amethyst’s soft, full and pillowy yet perky breast with nipples like small marshmallows met the muscular chest of the burly woman. Bismuth’s nipples felt as hard as gems against Amethyst’s softness. Her cock dripped leftover cum that Amethyst hadn’t been able to suck out. Alabaster streaks spread across Amethyst’s belly every time the cock rubbed between their bodies. Amethyst broke the kiss and leaned into Bismuth. Her tit-flesh engorged the hardened nipples. She raised her head and whispered into Bismuth’s ear. “I love how your cock rolls around my clit,” she unwrapped one arm from behind Bismuth’s back, “I love how your cum drips out,” her hand lowered to her belly, “I love how it coats my skin,” she spread the cum even more and rubbed some over her clit, “but most of all,” her fingers scooped whatever wasn’t spread already then she brought them to her mouth, “I love how you taste.” She began to suck on her fingers noisily. Her tongue greedily licked and rolled around her cum covered fingers. Bismuth moaned as her cock began to harden again. When she finished, Amethyst brought her head back and showed Bismuth her hand. Her fingers had been sucked clean. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue slightly to show the cum settling in her mouth before swallowing it all. Bismuth began to kiss Amethyst all over her neck. She imagined her cum dripping down Amethyst’s throat. Her cock throbbed between them as it began to pulse to life.

Bismuth took Amethyst by the shoulders and nudged her to the ground. She leaned in from Amethyst’s right and kissed her as she slid her left hand down the younger gem’s body. The warmth from her hand enveloped Amethyst’s body. Her fingers could feel the warmth of Amethyst’s sex as they rested above her groin. Her right hand grasped the back of Amethyst’s head and combed through her hair. A sticky wetness met her touch. Bismuth chuckled at the realization that she had found the cum that shot into Amethyst’s ponytail. The cum was still warm on her fingers. Her cock gently pressed against Amethyst’s thigh as it throbbed from the idea that crept into her mind. Warmth wrapped around her is what she wanted. It’s what she needed after being bubbled for so long. But she wanted Amethyst to be ready.

“You missed some,” Bismuth showed Amethyst her cum covered fingers. Amethyst closed her hands around Bismuth’s and took the fingers into her mouth. The blacksmith smirked knowing that the taste of cum turned Amethyst on. The hand she kept above Amethyst’s groin lowered. It’s fingers rested on the slicked lips to Amethyst’s sex. Amethyst wiggled her hips under Bismuth’s touch. Juices flowed between Bismuth’s fingers. She started to trace them along the wet lips hiding the warm sex she sought. Her thumb rolled over Amethyst’s hardened clit before she took hold of it. She gently pinched down and barely twisted the clit. Amethyst’s body shivered from the pleasure. “Time for a little payback.”  
Starting at her neck, Bismuth kissed Amethyst’s body as she slid down to the wet sex that awaited. The kisses to the neck were strong and passionate. “I remember these sweets,” she chuckled as she gave quick kisses to the violet nipples. Her tongue trailed lightly across the cum spotted belly. She brushed her tiny nose into the cute patch of hair above Amethyst’s sex. She took her fingers out of Amethyst’s mouth when she finally got to the warm wetness she craved. Her cock throbbed as she bowed her head. “Don’t think I’ve seen a pussy wetter than yours,” she said before taking the clit gently between her teeth.

Amethyst arched her back as the same pleasureful pain she gave to Bismuth was now being dealt to her. She brought her arms up and clasped her hands under her head. Her forearms blocked her hearing as if to dull out any senses that weren’t the pleasure she felt. She turned her head and moaned into her arm as she peered down to the gem between her thighs.

Bismuth grasped Amethyst’s legs to keep them steady as her mouth went to work. She moved her teeth back and forth while periodically biting down gently. Her rainbow colored dreads brushed in motion with her head. She moved her hands under her mouth and placed her thumbs on the lips to Amethyst’s sex. Amethyst spread her thighs apart as her sex unfolded under Bismuth’s thumbs. Even more of her juices flooded out. Bismuth slipped a middle finger into Amethyst as her tongue began to taste her sex. The finger pushed deeper and deeper until the wet lips of the pussy rest in her palm. It was as if the lips were salivating from her touch; they longed to be wrapped around a much thicker meal.

The burly gem turned to her side to have room for her thick cock to breath. She slipped a second finger into Amethyst to make her writhe in pleasure as her arm caught another moan. Amethyst breathed into her arm as she rested her gaze on the cock jutting out into the air. Her legs stretched out as if to spread the pleasure throughout her whole body. She could feel the walls of her sex tighten around the fingers thrusting into her every time her legs moved. The toes of her left foot had only inches between them and the cock. She wiggled her hips to inch her way closer to Bismuth. The fingers reached deeper the closer she moved.

Pre trickled out of the cock as it quivered. Amethyst curled her toes around the head of the cock. “I love the feeling of pre,” she let the cock slip between her dominant toes, “especially when it’s fresh and warm straight from the cock.” She pinched even more pre out of the tip and rubbed it into her toes. The toes held the cock between them as they spread new coats of pre up and down the shaft. They slid their way down to the sack that was churning cum. “Can’t forget about these,” she smirked when she felt the sack tense around the cum filled orbs as she pressed her toes into them.

Bismuth moaned at the feeling of Amethyst’s toes dominating her groin. The toes dug into her sack and nudged her testicles. Amethyst moved the sole of her foot to the underside of the shaft. She bent her knee and began to push the cock around. A stiff pressure formed at the base of the shaft each time it was pushed too far. With each push, the cock would throb and stiffen to push back. She pressed the cock into Bismuth’s muscular belly and pushed it around to spread pre along her abs. Amethyst forced the cock into submission.

Just as she thought she had control it was taken away as Bismuth replaced fingers with a tongue. The moist tongue pushed through the folds of Amethyst’s sex. It didn’t reach deep but its thickness almost filled the smaller gem. Bismuth breathed in to savor the scent and taste of a woman. The last time she enjoyed a moment like this had been years ago with Rose and Pearl. She didn’t know if she would be bubbled again but she knew damn well she’d make the best of what time she had.  
The tongue rolled and twirled inside the dripping pussy. It licked at every inch of Amethyst’s sex that it could. Amethyst’s lower lips wrapped around the thickness that spread them apart; it was almost as good as a cock but not quite. Not to be outdone, Amethyst wrapped her toes around the cock and began stroking it again. Bismuth wouldn’t let herself be dominated again. She slipped her tongue back out into the air. Her lips missed the heat of Amethyst’s pussy but she needed to take control. She grasped Amethyst’s legs once again and bent them so that calf met thigh. Her head thrust back down and took Amethyst’s hardened clit under her lips. 

Amethyst moaned out at Bismuth’s intensity. At this point her arms had relaxed and reached above her head to unravel her ponytail. Her fingers explored the fluff that is her hair. She tried to wrap her legs around Bismuth but the larger gem’s rough hands kept them in place. Only her hips could wiggle to ride out the pleasure. Bismuth slipped her tongue under the clit and sucked as if she was milking a cock. “Oh, fuck!” Amethyst cried out and tried to arch her hips but was forced to squirm under Bismuth’s hold. The folds of her sex quivered and her clit throbbed between Bismuth’s lips. A stream of juices gushed out of her pussy and soaked Bismuth’s chin. Bismuth lowered her tongue to soothe the convulsing cunt-lips and was sure to lick up all the juices she could. She pulled away and breathed. Tiny strands of saliva and Amethyst’s fem-cum swayed with her breath.

“So the new recruit’s a squirter, is she?” Bismuth chuckled at Amethyst’s bemused face. Amethyst could only pant as her hips eased and sex relaxed. The pleasure was more than the cute little gem could handle. Slowly her eyes turned to watch Bismuth lick up the juices that squirted out onto Bismuth’s face. Her eyes felt heavy and her face heated. Embarrassed, she turned her head to the side. She just wanted shrink away from Bismuth’s sight. Embarrassment, she thought, yet another weakness Jasper surely doesn’t have. 

Seeming to sense Amethyst’s distress, Bismuth swooped her up into her arms and turned her around before lying down on her back. She held the gem in her arms. Amethyst seemed smaller now that she wanted to hide away. “What’s wrong, short-stuff?” Amethyst pouted when she heard ‘short-stuff.’ “Think you’re not gem enough to be a Crystal Gem?” Bismuth wrapped her arms tight around Amethyst. It wasn’t a hug of comfort but one of intimacy. “Let me tell you a little secret,” she took one of Amethyst’s tits into her hand and pinched the slightly softening nipple. She slid her other back down to the still gently convulsing sex. The tips of her fingers could just barely push into the wet heat. Her lips tickled Amethyst’s ear, her breath warm against her cheek. Her teasing made the girl squirm “Rose loved to squirt.”

“Really?” Amethyst tried to imagine Rose in such a state. The image of Rose’s legs spread, her sex dripping wet and inviting the gems to taste her, made Amethyst shiver in excitement. 

“Really,” Bismuth could tell that this revelation reignited Amethyst desire. She knew exactly what Amethyst was imagining. “Though the juice wasn’t always from her ‘feminine side.’”

Amethyst turned her head with a puzzled look in her eyes. “Do you mean?”

Bismuth nodded and slipped her fingers out of Amethyst. She slid her hands down to the outside of Amethyst’s thighs. “Most gems choose one and stick with it. Others, like Garnet and Rose, switch to whatever they’re feeling. Some even like to have both at the same time. As you can tell,” she paused and flexed her cock a little, “I love swinging my hammer around,” she chuckled before she pressed Amethyst’s thighs together and pushed her down slightly. “Imagine it,” she slid her cock in and out between the thighs, “a nice,” the cock pressed against Amethyst’s lower lips, “long,” she pushed as much as she could of the length out between the thighs, “thick,” her hips wiggled to make the cock bounce around a little, “and juicy cock hanging between your legs,” and as if by command, pre began to stream down her length. The girl moaned and seemed to focus on her clit. “Woah now! I didn’t mean try shifting just yet. Doing it this soon might be a little hard for you,” Amethyst couldn’t help but grin at that.

For a moment Amethyst was lost in thought. The warmth of Bismuth’s muscles wrapped around her, the feeling of the hard nipples pressing into her back, the throbbing of the cock between her thighs, it all felt so comforting and exciting to her. She wanted more and couldn’t wait for it. “Fuck me,” she hissed into Bismuth’s ear. Her pussy rubbed against the shaft as she wiggled her hips. Bismuth grunted as she lifted the two of them up into a squatting position. Her muscular front filled in the curve of Amethyst’s back. Amethyst’s right hand clasped Bismuth’s cheek while her left hand reached down and stroked the cock caught between her thighs. Bismuth bowed her head and their tongues met like long lost lovers.

The rainbow dreads Bismuth adorned mesmerized Amethyst once more. She could have lost herself to the passion of their kiss. Bismuth felt lost in the moment as well but neither of them forgot about the heat of their sexes. The larger gem raised them up into a standing position. Her cock slipped from between the plump thighs. Cool air wrapped around the cock causing Bismuth to realize that it was perhaps the longest her thickness had been away from Amethyst this whole time. Even when she was eating her out, Amethyst had found away to keep the cock warm. A deep longing could be felt as the cock throbbed in search of warmth. Bismuth moaned and almost came from her thoughts alone. She flexed her cock to repress an orgasm, the denial of pleasure caused the cock to ache and throb even harder. It shot out streams of pre to release some of the pressure.

A glistening strand of pre-cum dripped from Bismuth’s cock and connected with the floor. The two gems broke their kiss to look down. Amethyst brought her knees up to get a better view. They watched as the strand would thicken and thin as drops of fresh pre flowed out of the cum-slit. A puddle of pre began to gather below them. The memory of Bismuth’s taste made Amethyst shudder. Bismuth could feel a wetness slowly trickle down her abs and drip onto her cock. “You quartz soldiers,” Bismuth smirked, “always the juiciest of the gems.” She lowered Amethyst slightly. The wet lips of the gem’s sex kissed her shaft. Her hips slowly rocked against Amethyst’s. The cock smoothly slid against the pussy. Sometimes she would pull back a little further and part the folds with her cock-head. She wouldn’t push in, only spread and trace the folds with the tip. As she teased, Bismuth searched for a more comfortable spot to finally ‘break in’ the gem. The giant anvil in the middle of the room looked as good as any bed or table.

Amethyst’s clit rubbed along the shaft as she was carried to the anvil. Bismuth set her down onto the warm slab of metal. Amethyst began to turn around but Bismuth held her steady. She stepped back slightly to let her eyes soak in the image of the gem’s lavender colored body. This was the first moment she could truly notice Amethyst’s beauty. She could still see the swell of Amethyst’s breasts even from behind. Amethyst peered over her right shoulder. Bismuth groaned as her cock throbbed at the little gem’s sultry gaze. There was something erotically cute about only one of her eyes peering out from under her hair. Bismuth loved the fluffy hair that all quartz gems formed with. Her eyes followed the curve of Amethyst’s back until they rested on the assuredly soft flesh of her ass. It hung slightly over the edge of the anvil as Amethyst stuck it out slightly to present her features. Its supple cheeks filled in the arches of her feet as she rested on her knees. Sweat glistened off of her skin to truly make her shine.

Bismuth stepped forward and finally focused her gaze on the wet sex begging to be filled. It quivered in anticipation. More pre blasted out of her cock and landed against the anvil. The slightly thick translucent liquid mixed with the juice that dripped down the anvil from Amethyst’s pussy. Bismuth took her cock in hand and traced the tip along the lips. She pressed her cum-slit against the clit as if trying to fuck herself with the clit. The sound of her laugh filled Amethyst’s ears. Amethyst blushed, worried that something was wrong with her until Bismuth leaned in. “A cock might be good on you, short stuff,” Bismuth chuckled as she teased the clit more. “Though, I have a feeling it would be better in you,’ she raised the cock and began to part the lips. The tip of her cock teased the entrance. Her face inched closer to Amethyst. “You ready?” she asked almost as quietly as a whisper.

Amethyst breathed rapidly and heavily. Her heart pounded in her chest. Sweat trickled down her back. It felt as if her body had become incredibly hot with the center of this burning being the ardor of her yearning pussy. Her hands rested on her thighs and she bowed her head slightly. “I gue-” a deep moan escaped her throat to interrupt herself. The head and a half-inch of the cock popped into her. Pre practically poured out of the cock. Amethyst’s breaths, and moans, became deeper with each inch that pressed into her. The cock lathered the walls of Amethyst’s sex with pre. A cocktail of sexual fluids leaked out around the cock. Bismuth leaned into Amethyst’s mouth when her cock finally bottomed out. Her tongue snaked out in search of a mate but Amethyst was too dazed with pleasure so she began to sloppily kiss Amethyst’s neck and shoulders. 

“Didn’t think I’d actually break ya,” Bismuth’s laugh hinted at worry. Did I do too much too soon? Her worry increased with each deep breath Amethyst took.

“Harder,” Amethyst finally moaned out. “Fucking, harder,” she turned her head and brushed her lips against Bismuth’s. The eye not hidden by her hair caught Bismuth’s gaze. “Ruin me,” she whispered, “fucking ruin me.”

The large gem smirked and straightened her back. Her muscles flexed as she placed her right hand on Amethyst’s lower back while the other grasped a shoulder. She slowly pulled her hips back and her cock followed. Though thoroughly lubed, Amethyst’s pussy clung to each bit of the cock on its way out. The cock-head rested between the sex’s lips only for a moment. Then, with one steady thrust, Bismuth plunged it as deep as she could. Amethyst’s hips rocked forward and she cried out from the sheer force. She got what she begged for. Then she got even more. Bismuth thrust again and again, rocking Amethyst with each lunge of her hips. The cock-head rubbed against each inch of the pussy. It fed every inch of itself and every drop of pre to the starved sex. Bismuth felt the pussy tighten and the lips clench even more desperately against her shaft. She knew what she had found. It was confirmed when Amethyst’s moans turned to bliss filled whimpers. She found Amethyst’s sweet spot.

“Ya know,” Bismuth pulled back and adjusted her hips, “I think I liked you better with a ponytail!” In one swoop her hand slid from Amethyst’s shoulder and bundled all of her hair together. Just a little bit of the cum shot into the mess of hair earlier had remained. A fact that made Bismuth’s hearty laugh replace the echo of moans filling the forge. She firmly pulled on each strand of fluff at once. Amethyst groaned out to the ceiling as her head was pulled back. She tried to focus her eyes upwards onto Bismuth. Even upside down the burly gem was a sight to behold. Bismuth gritted her teeth as sweat dripped from her face onto Amethyst’s plump ass. Her fingers readjusted their hold on the fluffy hair and pulled a little rougher.

Amethyst closed her eyes to let herself be taken away by the pleasure. She couldn’t see the cock entering her but she could hear it and damn well feel it. She could hear their juices mixing and being displaced with each thrust into her. A hand bounced off her ass in a slap followed by a caress. The cock expanded the walls of her pussy. Its head rubbed against the spot that made her whimper. Pre spurted out whenever Bismuth buried the cock to its hilt. She was completely and utterly filled by Bismuth’s thickness and she loved it.

Bismuth’s sack slapped against clit, toes, and the metal of the anvil with each thrust. Juices gushed out and added a new polish to the anvil. She could feel her sack tighten. Her cum filled testicles were ready to burst. The hand grasping Amethyst’s hair released. Her hands found their way to Amethyst’s hips and held her in place. Amethyst peered over her shoulder once more to finally watch Bismuth ‘ruin her’ like she begged. The sound of flesh slapping flesh mixed with both gems’ moans as Bismuth’s hips slammed into Amethyst’s ass. She fucked the plump gem’s cunt with ease as her hands kept Amethyst from rocking her hips. Their copulating sexes and juices echoed out into the forge. The pussy began to convulse around the throbbing cock. Its lips stopped gripping and simply swallowed the cock whole. A piercing heat rested at the tip of the cock. Bismuth couldn’t flex her cock if she tried. It was thicker than ever before and soaked with sexual juices. The cock’s veins were practically nonexistent with so much natural lube covering the cock. The cock and cum filled sack were tightened together as the testicles pumped all of their cum into the shaft of the cock. Cum forced the cock to expand as the thick tube on the underside of the shaft became more and more full with cum ready to be released. Bismuth knew she was at her limit.

“Are you,” Bismuth panted, “ready,” she moaned, “to become,” her thrusts were deep, “a real,” her cock throbbed harder than ever, “Crystal Gem?” Amethyst was too lost to pleasure to respond. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes had lost focus. Saliva dripped onto her tits as they gently bounced. Bismuth thrust her cock so deep that she thought her soon to be drained orbs would plunge into the pussy as well. She released her grip on Amethyst and let their hips do the rest. Amethyst’s hips pushed against Bismuth’s thrusts as if they were on their own. Bismuth cried out when the heat burning at the tip of cock erupted. Their hips slammed together, the cock bottomed out and released all of its seed. It strained against the flesh that was milking it. Thick ivory colored seed filled the pussy beyond its limit. Cum spilled out and colored Bismuth’s periwinkle hued sack in a thick alabaster. Only Bismuth moaned out in bliss. Her cock was milked of all its pleasure in three strokes. Though her orgasm had subsided she still pumped her cock into Amethyst. Bismuth pulled out then slipped three fingers into the cum filled cunt and rolled her thumb and little finger around Amethyst’s clit. Amethyst ecstatically cried out. Femcum and thick seed gushed out of the cunt together. The femcum practically erupted out while Bismuth’s seed rapidly leaked out. Her pussy lips shuttered in an attempt to keep its meal in while the sex itself convulsed to push it all out.

Bismuth leaned on her elbow as it rested on the anvil. She pulled the gem still lost to orgasm into a passionate kiss. Gaining her sense, Amethyst returned the kiss and moaned around their intertwined tongues. Amethyst knew this is where she belonged. Bismuth’s embrace was more comforting and reassuring than anything the other Crystal Gems would have done. Amethyst found a new strength and Bismuth felt whole again. Both pulled back and gazed into each other’s eyes. Amethyst moaned in alarm when Bismuth slapped her ass.

“I guess you really do mean Bismuth,” they smiled and giggled at one another as they took comfort in each other’s arms.


End file.
